Why Do You Love Me?
by LovisTomatoes
Summary: When Luddy told me that he loved me for the first time, I naturally wanted to know why. A short fluffy GerIta fic, may add more couples with the same prompt in future chapters. Rated K, aly. Story is much better than summary, I swear.


**DISCALIMER: ** I don't own Hetalia yo

**WARNINGS: **None really, two kisses, a bit o' blood, oh, and Italy isn't as clueless as he acts. Human names used along with country names.

**Please Note:** I've never written GerIta before so ? yeah Italy might be out of character and may act slightly like Romano. No flames please! Constructive Criticism welcome.

* * *

When Luddy told me that he loved me for the first time, I naturally wanted to know why.

"W-why?" Ludwig blushed visibly and furrowed his brow. He looked at me, then to the wall behind me, and finally at his hands, which were intertwined with mine. "W-well, because I love you!"

My smile, which had been up to my ears, dropped a little. "Is that it?"

Ludwig paled and stuttered. "I-I think? Yes? No!"

Come on, Luddy, just tell me a few reasons! You can do it!

As Luddy stuttered and panicked, I giggled half-heartedly and sighed inwardly.

"It's okay, Luddy! Te amo! I love you too!" I smiled as large as I could and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Oh, everyone's going back into the meeting! I have to go to the bathroom, but I'll be right back, ve?"

Ludwig nodded and I skipped to the bathroom. Once I had gotten inside and locked the door, I dropped the happy face. Ah, well. At least someone besides Big Brother Spain and Fratello loved me. (Even though I know Romano would never tell anyone he loved his dumb baby brother!)

I stuck my head under the faucet in the sink and turned on the hot and cold water, letting the lukewarm liquid flow over my upturned face. It felt nice, like the waters of the ocean my fratello and I would always visit when we were small. I go there a lot when I'm sad or frustrated, but since all the nations are in America for the meetings, this is the closest I can get.

I leaned against the sink and propped my feet against the wall, so my forehead was under the faucet. I closed my eyes and left the water running, relaxing my thoughts and slowly slipping into accidental unconsciousness.

* * *

Holy Roman Empire walked up to me and fiddled with his hands, which were behind him.

"Uh… Uhm, Italia?"

I blinked and cocked my head at him. "Yes?"

"I just… I just wanted to say that… that y-your smile is uhm, beautiful!"

The small boy ran off around the wall we were standing next to and I took a small step back and smiled. My smile? Oh, that was so very nice of him! I can't wait to tell Hungary!

…talia?

Italia?

"Italia!"

"Italy!"

My head snapped up and hit the faucet, causing me to let out a yelp and a small groan. That really hurt!

I grabbed the towel from the rack beside the sink and wrapped it around my wet head, turning off the faucet. I glanced at the door, which was currently being abused from the other side.

"Italy! Are you in there? Are you okay? Open the door!"

I started rubbing my head with the towel and called out gently, "Si, I'm in here! I'm okay, but I hit my head." As I touched my forehead where I hit it, a searing hot pain shot through me and I yelped again. "Ouch!"

Ludwig knocked on the door again, lighter than before, and said, "Well, can you come out? The meeting is over now. You know, as a nation it's your responsibility to come to the meetings! Just because your brother was here this time to be in your place doesn't mean that you can miss-"

"Ve, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" I looked in the mirror and gasped. My forehead had a gash in it from where I smacked the sink's spout. It wasn't big or too deep, but it was bleeding pretty badly. I grimaced and put the towel back on my head, winding it tightly. Well, that'll do.

"You were sleeping?! You said you had to go to the bathroom! How do you fall asleep in the bathroom?!" He yelled from outside.

"Ouch! Luddy, be a little quieter, ve? Please? My head really hurts!"

"Can you just open this damn door?" I sighed. He was getting agitated. I put my goofy smile back on and unlocked the door in the middle of his talking.

"…"

"…"

"Feli?"

"Si?"

"You have a towel on your head."

"Si!"

Ludwig blinked and sighed. "Why do you have a towel on your head?"

I blinked back. "My hair is wet."

"Why is your- What is that?" I gave him a questioning look until I felt something trickle down my forehead and only the bridge of my nose. I quickly attempted to wipe it off, but that only resulted in the drop of blood smearing and the towel rubbing against my wound. I yelped and covered my mouth, dropping my towel to the ground. Ludwig's eyes widened so much they looked like dinner plates.

"Italy!" Ludwig started panicking. I grabbed his shoulders and tried to calm him down while squinting with one eye because the blood was dripping over it, which probably just made it look even worse.

"Oh God! Call the ambulance! Call 119! Or 991! Or whatever the American number is! He-!"

"Calm down! Ve, Luddy! Germany! It's okay! LUDWIG!" I yelled his given name loudly and he stopped fretting long enough to look at me and see I wasn't panicking. "Ludwig, listen, I'm okay, I just need a bandage and some first-aid materials! They're in the supply closet."

I sighed. I'm bleeding out of my face and_ I'm _the calm one. Go figure.

After Luddy managed to find the first-aid kit and patch up my forehead, we were the only ones still at the conference place. I went into the room we were meeting in and got my belongings, Ludwig right behind me to make sure I didn't get in any more trouble.

I sighed, extremely tired after that ordeal.

"Ah, I think I need a siesta!" I said with a yawn.

The taller man, who up until then stood beside me, sat in a chair.

"I concur."

I saw the chance. I took it. Straddling Ludwig, who tensed when I sat down, I laid my head on his shoulder.

"These bandages are really itchy!" I said, trying to scratch under them. Ludwig swatted my hand away.

"Don't mess with them or they'll come off," He scolded.

After a few minutes of sitting there in silence, I turned my head to face Ludwig's neck.

"Hey Luddy?"

"Yes?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

I nuzzled the bridge of my nose into his neck. "What do you love about me?"

He blushed and sighed, looking at the ceiling and stroking my hair softly.

"I don't know… I love all of you."

I pouted and looked up at him. "But which parts of me are your favorites?"

He sighed and thought for a moment, growing redder by the minute. By the time he took a breath to speak his neck was as hot as a coal in a fire and as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

"I love your eyes and your hair, and the way you laugh. I love your clumsiness and your voice, and the way you sing when you're making pasta. I love how soft your hands are when I'm holding them, and how kind and loving your eyes are when you look at me. I love how you say "Te amo" to me, and I love your little "ve"s when you talk. I love how you never hesitate to tell me when you do or don't like something. And possibly the most of all, I really love your beautiful smiles."

I blinked at him and my mouth opened, closed. Opened, closed. My lip started trembling and I started crying into Ludwig's shirt. He sat up and patted my head, no doubt confused.

"I-I wasn't expecting so many things! Thank you, Luddy! Te amo, te amo, te amo!"

Ludwig "shh'd" me and I stopped crying, though I was still sniffling.

"It's okay. It's alright. Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

I stopped sniffling and smiled at him, pressing my lips to his quickly and snuggling into his neck again.

When I asked Luddy why he loved me for the first time, I was glad I waited until the second.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Aww fluffy happy ending ^.^ I want to do more of these with the same "plot" (As in "What do you love about me?") just with different characters. You gots a Hetalia OTP I can write? Hit me up yo! (Spamano will be done, rest assured.) Leave a rate and a review and I will be your best friend! :D Ciao!


End file.
